


First Blood (Part 3)

by fanandadoyle



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanandadoyle/pseuds/fanandadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since Lucy fed from Mina, she's becoming hungry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood (Part 3)

“There is no need to be shy… I don’t bite.” Lucy’s eyebrow arced up deviously, going unnoticed by the girl. “I must know your name.”  
“Um, Alice.” She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear with a giggle.  
“Such a wonderful name,” she cupped the girl’s chin with soft fingers. “For such a beautiful young woman.” Now Lucy came to think of it, the sparkle in her cerulean eyes reminded her of Mina. The way her silken hair fell in loose curls, her red, plump lips and her simply adorable laugh.  
“Thank you,” she looked from the floor, her eyes finally holding Lucy’s. The blonde swallowed, her throat very, very dry. 

 

“Now,” Lady Jayne circled the room, her hair down, in long loose curls, her evening dress a little askew. Lucy had protested the minute Lady Jayne had insisted she kept her, to train her to control her thirst and her new abilities. She could hardly remember anything before she was being flung across the room, hitting her head on the mantelpiece. Of course, Mina had rushed to her side immediately and helped her to come round and closed the wound quickly before Lucy got a whiff of the blood. She cleared her throat and kept a close eye on the woman before her. She had taken Lucy back to the secret room behind the wall, away from distractions.  
“I’m hoping I will remain conscious long enough to give you your first lesson.” She barked, still walking around the other woman, not daring to take her eye off of her. Lucy cleared her throat and straightened up, resuming her usual proud stance. Her usual garish attire had gone, being replaced by a white, high collared blouse and black breeches with brown ankle boots; she was worried that she would soon destroy her expensive, lavish clothing with her new found strength.

“With this desire for blood…there also comes some abilities.”  
The corner of Lucy’s mouth twitched into a small smile. She could already hear Jayne’s heart pumping in her chest, smell the smallest smells; like the dust settling above her head, the smell of rain on the grass on the grounds outside. But the most potent of smells was Mina. She could smell her all over her body, her scent heavy on wherever her hands had touched. It was intoxicating. She could still taste copper on her bottom lip and her insides warmed with a pleasant tingle from her first feed.  
“No doubt you have already discovered some of your new abilities,” A twinge shot through Jayne’s bruising forehead. Lucy stifled a satisfied smile and tried to concentrate on the lecture.  
“And I am going to help you channel your hunger through these powers, in the hopes to stop your thirst.”  
It had never been done before and Jayne had already convinced herself it wasn’t going to work. Taming a vampire? she laughed at the thought. 

 

Lucy sat cross legged on the floor, her eyes clamped shut. Jayne had left her alone to practice calming herself and to find “inner peace”. Like there was such a thing, Lucy thought. Her head was swarming with noisy, chaotic thoughts. Her fingers were twitching restlessly and she could not seem to quiet her mind. It had been seven days since she fed from Mina and it was starting to get unbearable once more. Her stomach was churning and her throat was drier than the plains. The house stood still in what seemed like an endless night. Lucy missed the daylight, when she was free to do what she pleased. Now she stayed under Jayne’s eye all throughout the day, doing vigorous hours of training. Combat skills, climbing, fighting, running; anything to keep Lucy’s mind from the one thing she wanted most. Lucid green eyes appeared from under flickering eyelids. She got to her feet and walked from her quarters of the house. Jayne had let her set herself up in one of the many guest rooms of her impressive home. She would give anything, anything, to be able to roam the streets, to see people. she missed the gossip, the parties, the wine, Mina. Her loins ached just thinking about her. The deepest chasms of her stomach twisted, taut with desire. The ground floor bustled with her men, busy preparing the table.  
“Lucy!” a voice called out. She turned to see Jayne behind her.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m sorry,” she laughed nervously. “I am sorry but you cannot be down here. I am…” she chose her words carefully. “Entertaining a very fine gentleman tonight and I’m afraid you must stay in your quarters.”  
“But I am simply tedious. I cannot cope seeing the same four walls day in day out.”  
“My sincerest apologies Miss Westenra, but there is simply no way around it.” She eyes a man close by who steps beside Lucy, ushering her away. 

Lucy is put back to the confines of her quarters, the hustle and bustle downstairs filling her ears. That’s when she snapped; she would do what she should’ve done a week ago. She flew over to the window, her light, crème evening dress billowing around her ankles. She tore the windows wide, the full moon hung in the sky, spilling a blue glow over the silhouette of smoky London. She looked to ground below, it was a very long way down. Lucy braced herself and hitched up her skirts, clambering onto the windowsill. She looked back quickly, she clenched her eyes shut and threw herself from the windowsill. She fell quickly and she surprised herself when she landed square on her feet. She looked down and then up, a wide, satisfied smile plastered on her face. Her laugh echoed into the cold night’s air and she wasted no time, making her way into the town.

She quite enjoyed the atmosphere of the Bohemian nightlife. Drunken people staggered to and from taverns and inns. The air around these parts teemed with life and Lucy could feel the energy pulsing through her like electricity. She headed for the tavern her and Mina went to when she had a break from Harker. That wretched man. The thought of him alone was enough to make Lucy’s hankering ache intensify in her stomach. Her fists clenched as she walked the streets, she wanted nothing more than to bump into him on the off chance. She would not hesitate to take action. He had taken away everything that had ever mattered to her. He was probably lying beside Mina right now, his arms around her, her eyes full of love for that stupid, pathetic excuse of a man. Lucy knew he could never love her in the way she loved her. she only ever wanted the best for her and she’d always been there to support her; she could not say the same for Harker. Lucy entered the dusky bar, it was full tonight. With drunken men and women chortling and dancing, most inappropriately. She was eyed by a few men on the way in, to which she rolled her eyes at. Oh, how she hated having men baying for her everywhere she went. Was only female attenti0n to much to ask for? She slunk through the crowds, trying to find somewhere secluded to sit. 

The music was low and groaning and the absinthe was flowing. The dancing had slowed down, almost to a standstill. The couples rushing off into the night to liaison on the dark corners of the street. Lucy slunk into a high backed chair in the corner of the dark room. A young woman, her brown hair falling over her exposed back, floated and swirled carelessly, the skirts of her violet dress flowering around her waist. Lucy ran her eyes over her silently, taking in the shape of her hourglass waist pulled in tight, her round breasts peaking over the top of her bodice. The young girl’s cheeks flushed a deep scarlet when she noticed Lucy watching from across the room. Lucy smiled impishly before getting to her feet and approaching the shy girl. She picked her gaze from the ground momentarily to look at Lucy, before ducking her head back down.  
“There is no need to be shy… I don’t bite.” Lucy’s eyebrow arced up deviously, going unnoticed by the girl. “I must know your name.”  
“Um, Alice.” She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear with a giggle.  
“Such a wonderful name,” she cupped the girl’s chin with soft fingers. “For such a beautiful young woman.” Now Lucy came to think of it, the sparkle in her cerulean eyes reminded her of Mina. The way her silken hair fell in loose curls, her red, plump lips and her simply adorable laugh.  
“Thank you,” she looked from the floor, her eyes finally holding Lucy’s. The blonde swallowed, her throat very, very dry. 

After many glasses of absinthe, Lucy’s head was swarming and her hands wandering. She led the girl out to the back of the inn, pushing her against the wall. Their foreheads pressed together as Lucy’s hands dragged over the girl’s chest bone, down to her breasts where she fondled her with deft fingers. The blonde hovered her lips over her beating pulse, the girl’s frantic heartbeat thumping in her ears. She smelt like daisy’s and buttercups and all things sweet and innocent. Such a shame. Such a waste.  
Lucy’s hands found their way down to the girl’s waist, she rested her hands on the dip of her sides as her lips trailed kisses over the hollow of her neck and across to the other side. The girl moaned quietly in her ear, making her stomach clench. Lucy closed the space between them, pushing the girl right up against the wall. She closed her mouth around hers, taking her bottom lips between her teeth and biting down causing the girl to cry out. She muffled her cry with another kiss, her tongue snaking into her mouth. Lucy’s hands carried on sliding down, hitching up her skirts she pressed a cold hand against the apex of her thigh, feeling her warmth against her fingertips. Lucy let out an audible gasp, burying her head into her neck and her hand into her underwear. 

She told herself not to, she wanted to drag herself away and run as fast as she could but she couldn’t bear to do it. The ache and need in her stomach was too overpowering and Lucy had to listen to it, whispering such cruel things in her mind. The girl was so sweet and so naïve but Lucy had to quell her thirst, she had to feed. The girl let out another moan as Lucy’s fingers pushed inside her relentlessly. Lucy’s soft kiss on the girls pulse turned into a harsh, nipping bite. Her teeth pulling up the skin and then letting it go again, seeing it purple before her eyes. She could smell the sweat dripping down her back, hear her every breath and every beat of her heart. The blood coursed through her veins with vim and vigour, almost asking to be shed. Sharpened canines poked through parted lips and a low growl rumbled from her throat. Her luminous green eyes misted over to a deep black and she could not hold herself back for any longer. Make it quick, do not have the poor girl suffer more than is necessary, she told herself. Her hand stopped and pulled away from her skirts, moving up to grasp her neck. screwing her eyes up tight she opened her mouth wide and plunged her fangs into the softest part of her neck making the girl breathe in shrilly. Lucy pulled away, taking a huge chunk of skin with it.  
“Shh,” Lucy soothed her, cupping her paling face. “Shh.” She began lapping up the rivulet of blood, the girl trembling against her. 

Lucy couldn’t sleep that night. Every time her eyes closed all she could see was the poor girl’s eyes, wide with terror. She could see death in her enlarged pupils, she could hear her screams ringing in her ears. She turned to the empty space beside her, what she wouldn’t give to have Mina beside her.


End file.
